Examples of conventional lever type connectors are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 5-129048 and Japanese Utility Model Application No. 6-72173. In these disclosed lever type connectors, the lever is formed as a substantially C-shaped part which has a pair of arms and an operating part which connects these arms at one end. Furthermore, an opening is formed in each of the arms. These openings are engaged with posts formed on the connector housing body; as a result, the lever can pivot about these posts.
However, in the case of the conventional lever type connectors described above, attachment of the lever is difficult. In conventional lever type connectors, it is necessary to align the openings formed in the arms with the posts of the housing body while elastically deforming the arms, and then to engage the openings and posts, by means of a manual operation. As a result, excessive labor is required so that the efficiency of assembly work is poor. Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a lever type connector which is improved so that attachment of the lever can be accomplished easily and securely.